Entre escondidas, disputas y marimo
by Evyl-95
Summary: aun no sabia como esa simple tarde en la que buscaba relajarse termino en intento de huida a su novia de la cual se escondía, disputas sin sentido y rodeado de esas apestosas e inútiles bolas de moho...


**discraimer** : **_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Celebremos que es Septiembre" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction_**

 ** _notas del autor: puesss me toco el 25 de septiembre día marítimo mundial espero que no haya salido tan raro y que lo disfruten :3 ( hohoho hace rato no escribía Gruvia y pues, arriba el mal ya que me robe el tiempo para escribir esta corta locura a la que llamare historia, creo que tengo una especial obsesión por el marimo OwO sere usagi-san? )._**

 ** _Entre escondidas, disputas y marimo_**

Todo empezó aquella tarde en el paseo marítimo entre el bullicio del mar de gente y las luces que invadían el lugar, los puestos de comida y la exposición de algún tema en esa fecha que para él no tenía importancia. A paso rápido se dirigió al muelle en busca de su objetivo surcando entre los cientos de barcos anclados podía descifrar muy fácilmente donde encontrar a su preciosa joya a lo lejos la vislumbro como agua en el desierto, acelero más el paso tratando de escabullirse de todos esos promotores y animadores que no hacían más que molestar impidiéndole el paso e incitarlo a unirse a su causa. Una cabellera azul llamo su atención deteniendo la llegada a su meta, su cabeza giro cual escena del exorcista y es que nunca lo diría, pero reconocería esos cabellos azul cielo donde fuera.

─── ¿Juvia? ─── llamo sin intención haciendo que la peli-azul girara en su dirección.

─── ¡mierda! ─── soltó en lo que trataba de ocultarse detrás de unas cuantas cajas de madera para remediar su error, pero ya era tarde; clavando sus ojos azules en la alta figura del azabache de camisa abierta y bermudas que en un intento patético de esconderse dejaba a la vista su singular cabellera rebelde. Haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera y posteriormente marcando su ceño. ─── Gray-sama… ─── soltó en un susurro más que lastimero molesto al tenerlo al frente.

─── ¿Qué hace aquí?, no se suponía que tenía trabajo ───le inquirió bajo el análisis de sus azulados ojos por los cuales pasaban más de un sentimiento por segundo─── yo… Salí antes, si eso──se excusaba pobremente el Fullbuster, tratando de no hacer enfada más a la chica en el proceso, pero conociendo a juvia no creía que durara mucho tiempo enfadada con él.

─── no creí que estarías por aquí, aún estaba en pie esa cosa marítima que tenías, ¿era hoy?

───hmp! ─── la vio inflar los mofletes como niña emberrinchada en lo que aguantaba las lágrimas, lo sabía era un carbón por ponerla así pero no podía evitar reír internamente por su actitud infantil.

─── A Gray-sama, no le importan los sentimientos de Juvia, gray-sama sabía que era hoy y que es importante para mí, pero el solo lo toma a juego.

─── Oe, Oe no te pongas así, tampoco es para tanto; solo que ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo…

───pero, pero, el marimo,si no hacemos algo…Gray-sama es tan cruel ─── soltó en llanto la peli-azul, mientras lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de su acompañante

─── Oe, juvia no te pongas así solo son bolas de algas

─── no son solo bolas de alga gray-sama son hermosas hadas del mar que crecen y lo adornan y hacen del mar un lugar mágico y habitable para las otras especies ya que son parte del ecosistema marítimo además no estoy así solo por ellas.

───Si, Si como digas ¡el marimo es lo mejor!, además se puede saber, ¿porque tanto drama entonces? ─── la interrogo mientras sobaba su cabeza en un vano intento de calmarla, más de uno se les quedo mirando mientras murmuraban cosas sobre que era un chico malo por hacer llorar a esa chica tan mona, o que estaban rompiendo y otras tantas que no alcanzo a escuchar.

───Oe, juvia nos están mirando, te comprare todas las bolas de musgo que quieras, pero ya cálmate─── negocio algo sonrojado por el fuerte abrazo de la chica y los comentarios de lo que pasaban.

───Gray-sama no entiende y su nombre es marimo , juvia solo quiere que gray-sama tenga más cuidado y sea más consiente por eso hago parte del comité de la guardia costera sobre el día marítimo mundial y tenga presente los riesgos que llevas al zarpar no quiero que te pase como al jack, y me dejes sola y sin ganas de seguir adelante donde luego aran un documental de nuestro amor en lo que descubren tu embarcación sumergida y yo terminare vieja lanzando marimo al mar junto a mis rivales del amor en lo que narro nuestra historia ─── chillo entrecortado y dramáticamente mientras en su mundo de fantasía se desarrollaba toda una película en lo que apretaba más su agarre al pecho masculino

───no creo que hagan un documental por un simple velero hundido

───waaaaa Gray-sama no puede hundirse si eso pasa juvia le daría su parte de la puerta, aunque sigo creyendo que rose-san fue una perra egoísta y dejo que Jack-san muriera ya que cabían los dos. ───argumentaba seriamente en lo que se separaba del torso del azabache.

─── si, pero de ser así si los dos hubieran subido en la tabla se hundiría por el peso y los dos antes que lograran rescatarlos. ─── comento algo choqueado por la expresión poco común en juvia, asía la protagonista de la película.

───pero pudieron haber tomado turnos en lo que los salvaban así los dos estarían juntos y amándose Y si hubieran estado más atentos, con mejor personal el barco no hubiera impactado.

─── pues al vida a veces no es justa juvia y no puedes vivir con miedo a lo que vendrá porque si no estarías viviendo plenamente ─── y hay estaban los dos azul contra gris en una decisiva guerra de miradas que ninguno cedería mientras llevaban a cabo su acalorado debate sobre la muerte de Dicaprio en titanic en la mitad del festival en conciencia a la navegación y vegetación marítima en el cual su novia lo había incitado todo un mes a participar y tener presente, pero con la excusa del trabajo se había escapado para pasar un rato surcando las aguas en su amado velero, claro aunque él hubiera preferido hacerlo con ella posando un lindo bikini en la proa única y exclusivamente para él, no repartiendo volantes y quien sabe que más.

───ahhh los del titanic ya no importa al fin al cabo solo es una película, pero ten por seguro no importa que pase siempre volveré a ti, estaremos juntos juvia y no tendrás que hacer un documental de lo que sea que hallas dicho. ─── soltó sonrojado el Fullbuster en lo que desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultarlo de la peli-azul, ganándose sin darse cuenta un lindo sonrojo y una sonrisa agradecida de la Loxar. Que con su promesa había apaciguado en gran medida los miedos que rondaban su mente y corazón.

───enserio Gray-sama es el mejor novio─── suspiro enamorada mientras lo atraía asía si en un beso necesitado, de calma, amor y más que nada el contacto del mayor, el Fullbuster algo sorprendido al principio por la iniciativa de su novia más estando en un lugar público supo reponerse rápidamente, mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo afianzando el agarre en su nuca. Seguía la exploración de esa dulce cavidad de la que era adicto; empezando nuevamente una guerra pero esta vez más placentera contra la lengua de su chica en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor que mandaba a volar los miedos de cada uno. Maldiciendo que eran seres dependientes al oxigeno se separaron lentamente en busca del elemento vital, volviendo a su habitual complicidad y camaderia se separaron cada uno con un sonrojo aunque más notorio en la pálida y suave piel de la Loxar.

─── que tal si damos una vuelta al festival antes de volver a casa, después de todo tienes que compensarme el no haberme dejado ir al velero─── le insinuó el pelinegro en una sonrisa pícara de medio lado, agarro la delicada mano de la ojia-azul incitándola a caminar

─── siempre y cuando Gray-sama cumpla su promesa de comprarle a juvia todo el marimo que ella quiera ───negocio con estrellas en los ojos, la loxar afianzando el agarra en la mano de su pareja en búsqueda de sus amadas hadas del mar─── kami en que me meti─── suspirando se dejó guiar en su travesía.

 _ **҉ѻ҉ѻ҉ Omeke ҉ѻ҉ѻ҉**_

─── Oe, juvia no crees que ya es suficiente ni siquiera puedo cargar mas

───pero Gray-sama prometió a juvia todo el marimo que ella quisiera─── le soltó la Loxar mientras le hacia una mirada de cachorro abandonada en la lluvia con hipotermia ─── AHHHH está bien tu ganas solo unos cuantos más─── triunfante la ojiazul mostro su mas grande sonrisa, mientras corria por mas.

─── apresúrate Gray-sama

─── hai, hai, ───suspiró resignado cargando al gran variedad de "compras "

──¡mira tienen en adornos con forma de bombillas, jarrones, y …───tropezando aparatosamente son la delicada espalda de la peliazul a causa de la gran cantidad de mercancía comprada haciendo que unas cuantas cayeran en su pie en lo que maldecía a toda deidad existente que lo hubiera condenado a ser el burro de carga con cajas de las estúpidas bolas de moho.

───¿ Qué pasa ?, Oe, juvia porque te detienes así de repente , Oe juvia ─── increpo ala hipnotizada figura que veía un punto en específico , eso era lo que el creía que ella veía

─── donde piensas poner todo eso ─── le señalo exaltado al ver que la loxar estaba encantada con una gigantesca pecera en forma de corazón con luces rojas opacas que le daban el ambiente cálido y rojizo de un corazón y lleno de los amadas bolas ───¿para que querrías algo así ? ─── le increpo en lo que ella le volvía a lanzar su mirada de cachorro…

─── ahhh razonar congio es imposible.

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Notas de las notas de las notas del autor ( ósea serían las notas finales aunque no creo que nadie lea esto en finnn) :** _ a quien no le haya quedado claro [ -.- aunque no creo ] juvia estaba algo molesta ´porque nuestro amado gray-sama le había ,mentido y escapado para andar a navegar en velero sin importarle todo el esfuerzo que ella había pues en ello en que tomara con seriedad el evento que ella junto con los demás organizaron para que el este mas consiente e informado cuando zarpe en su velero y no le pase nada , ella quiere brindarle su ayuda de modo para crear conciencia el cual sería el dia marítimo internacional que La Organización Marítima Internacional (OMI) celebra cada año el Día Marítimo Mundial. La fecha exacta queda sujeta a cada uno de los gobiernos, aunque suele celebrarse durante la última semana de septiembre. llamar la atención sobre la importancia de la seguridad en la navegación, la protección marítima y medio ambiente marino, centrándose en un aspecto específico del trabajo de la IMO. Que se empezó a crear conciencia después del gran hundimiento del trasatlántico más conocido como el titanic por lo cual quise hacer referencia con un poco de humor con base en la película y pues nada más espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeño oneshot.


End file.
